Papá
by P. Lolita
Summary: Una paz y alegría interna indescriptibles. Pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro y en efecto, era una humana. Miré de nuevo al hombre que estaba parado frente a mí. Sin más nada que agregar, le abracé nuevamente." One-Shot. Kirakishou. ¡A Limy Chan!


Mensajes

**Papá…**

**Disclamer: Las Rozen Maiden no son mis muñecas, Laplace No Ma no es mi mascota y Rozen no es mi padre T.T**

**o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o**

**Momento Crayola: ¡Mis saludos! Pues helo aquí, este es un One-shot que hice basándome en experiencias personales tomando como base el final de Träumend hace ya dos años atrás. Hasta hoy solo me había aventurado a subirlo a Foros Dz (cuando moderaba Rozen Maiden) pero ahora que me he internado aquí, he decidido subirle. ¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Dedicatoria:**

**A Limy Chan, gracias por siempre estar ahí conmigo…cuando me cortaron las alas y me ayudaste a recuperarlas.**

"_**Nacemos realmente el día que por fin sentimos que la Vida es…maravillosa y eterna."**_

La luz blanca, que parecía provenir de todos lados, no me dejaba distinguir casi nada. Era brillante, sí, pero no lastimaba en lo más mínimo mis ojos. Un suave sentimiento de Amor, Armonía y Paz también llegaba hacia mí en todas las direcciones. Siempre me ocurría cuando me quedaba dormida y llegaba allí, despertaba de nuevo, bajo la delicada luz blanca, entre sus manos. Podía ver la luz, mientras me alejaba sutilmente, vi algunas formas, algunos colores, pero siempre todas parecían estar bañadas en suaves y delicados tonos de lila, rosado, amarillo y anaranjado, en infinidad de matices, manteniendo siempre, la brillante luminosidad del ambiente. Traté de ver si podía identificar algunas formas…

Si. Todo se me hacia familiar. En vez de llegar de un largo viaje a un terreno desconocido, pareciera como si hubiese llegado a mi hogar. Caminaba poco a poco, había una bahía, una pequeña playa. Escuchaba una música hermosa, relajante, que no puedo asociarla con ningún instrumento musical. Aquella agua (si es que puede llamársele así) reflejaba en su mayoría, lo que había a mi alrededor. Me senté en la arena (si es que eso era).

Lo admito, estaba nerviosa. Tímidamente y, por un impulso, tomé un poco de aquel brillante polvillo. Me sorprendí a más no poder y mi corazón se llenó de una alegría inexplicable. ¡La sentía! ¡La sentía! ¡Podía sentir la arena! Parecía escarcha de todos los colores y matices existentes. Me levanté y caminé un poco por la orilla, y sin dudarlo me acercaba poco a poco al agua, vestida con los mismos matices y en el fondo parecía tornarse dorada. Sumergiendo una de mis manos, pude sentir como poco a poco mi cuerpo se llenaba de una paz interior. Como poco a poco, podía sentirla… ¿¡Qué es esto?! Bajé la mirada y por primera vez pude distinguir aquellas formas de "vida". Eran peces, siempre me gustaron los peces…pero no eran normales, no, eran diferentes. Me reí levemente, dirigí la mirada al cielo tratando de recordar su color… ¿Azul? No, ¿Turquesa, violeta?...No, eran franjas de miles de colores.

Sin embargo, la música me hizo distraerme. Encaminándome despacio por aquel maravilloso lugar, le seguí. Eran las cosas más hermosas que yo jamás había visto. Todo lo veía tan simple y tan puro…Miré por primera vez en dirección opuesta al mar, entre aquel camino de escarcha... ¿Una pradera? Pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado lejos como para percibirla.

-Tenemos que averiguar esto…- dije de forma divertida.

En instantes, ya había dejado el mar atrás en la distancia y me encontraba rodeada de flores de todo los tipos y colores, aquello parecía un jardín a principios de primavera, había árboles (o algo así), pero el color de sus troncos y hojas era poco usual, de hecho eran más bonitas. Me encaminé un poco más contemplando detalladamente en donde me encontraba. Escuchaba a la perfección no solo la música, sino también el cantar de unas aves alzando vuelo. Eran la cosa más bonita había visto en mucho tiempo… ¡Qué suavidad y cadencia en su vuelo!…

La hermosura de aquel lugar, al cual sentía como mi hogar, me impulsó a tomar una flor. Me dispuse a hacerlo, pero en ese instante, sentí llegar hacia mí un sentimiento bellísimo de Amor, Armonía y Ternura, bastante parecido al del paisaje, pero mucho más intenso, con un matiz que pude traducir en palabras:

-¡Vaya forma de desperdiciar un regalo!...-

Miré a mí alrededor y finalmente lo hallé. ¡Frente a mis ojos tenia al ser más hermoso y radiante que yo jamás había conocido! Sus ojos brillaban como el sol y apenas podía reconocer su aspecto físico. Después de unos instantes comencé a distinguirlo bien, si a distinguirlo, por que era un joven. La ternura, candidez y amor paternal que provenía de este ser era totalmente irresistible…antes de darme cuenta, ya lo estaba abrazando. Cerré mis ojos y besé su mejilla. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que conocía a ese joven desde hacia mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Suavemente retomé mi distancia con reverencia. Sin mover para nada sus labios, llegó de él hacia mí, lo siguiente:

-¡Bienvenida Kirakishou! La belleza de este lugar te ha cautivado. Pues, todo lo que ves aquí, las formas, los colores y los seres que están presentes, te han llenado de encanto y admiración. Pero hay algo que debes saber: Cuando llegaste aquí, me acariciaste, besaste mis mejillas y miraste mis ojos extasiada, con gran ternura y pureza interior; pero yo no tengo cabellos, ni manos, ni mejillas u ojos. Todos los seres que estamos aquí somos Amor Puro y no necesitamos revestirnos con cuerpos o formas de ningún tipo para amarnos. Como tú vienes de un mundo poblado por seres humanos y tú misma, tienes en este mundo un cuerpo humano, yo me muestro ante ti de una forma humana, hermoso y radiante…-

De nuevo, aquella sensación me abordó. Una paz y alegría interna indescriptibles. Pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro y en efecto, era una humana. Miré de nuevo al hombre que estaba parado frente a mí. Sin más nada que agregar, le abracé nuevamente.

-Papá…-

**Momento Crayola: Bueno, eso es todo, como verán puse como protagonista a Kira y a Rozen, para hacer algo diferente para variar, amo a Kira ya que con ella es con la que más me identifico. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**P. Lolita**


End file.
